Imperfecta Inmortalidad
by ShazHaleCullen
Summary: La vida de dos adolescentes argentinas cambia drásticamente cuando un accidente trastorna sus vidas, y las lleva a encontrarse con que son parte de una extraña familia que se encuentra en Forks, Wanshington...notan que las cosas no son lo que parece. Y esto tambien cambia la vida de los Cullens. Nuevas cosas, nuevos enemigos, amistad con seres extraños...¿Que pasara?
1. Imperfecta Inmortalidad

**HOLA! COMO ESTÁN? BIEN, ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HICE CON LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHTS. DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES UN FIC DE TWILIGHT, PERO ES CONTADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. ASI COMO LA SAGA TWILIGHT ESTA CONTADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE BELLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA CONTADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JAZMIN, UNA DE LAS CHICAS. LOS PERSONAJES QUE PUSE (EDWARD/BELLA &amp; EMMETT/ROSALIE) SON LOS QUE DESPUES COEXISTEN CON ESTOS PERSONAJES, PERO LA HISTORIA ES PURAMENTE CONTADA POR LAS NUEVAS HUMANAS EN LA VIDA DE LOS CULLEN**

**ME QUEDA SOLO PARA DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT. LA HISTORIA Y SUS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES SON PURAS Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE MIAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

En la vida hay personas que uno daría la vida por ellas, porque realmente las valen. Pareciera que tu vida es muy pequeña a comparación de lo que es esa persona para vos. Y dirías que vivirías para toda la eternidad con esa persona. ¿Y si tenés esa opción, que harías?  
Creo que esa opción la tuvieron mis padres, y tomaron la correcta. Viven en la eternidad juntos después de un fatal accidente automovilístico en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Y por eso, mi hermana y yo, como somos menores (tenemos diecisiete años), tenemos que tener un tutor. La asistente social, llamada Carolina, buscó familiares cercanos, pero nosotras le aseguramos que nuestros abuelos murieron cuando nosotras éramos pequeñas y que la única familia que nos quedaba a nosotras éramos la una a la otra. Pero Carolina insistió en que en algún lado tenía que haber aunque sea un tío lejano. Le recordé que mi madre era hija única y que mi padre tenía un hermano, pero había muerto en la guerra de Irak en el año 2003. Así que quedamos nosotras solas. Pero esa tarde, en un nuevo viaje a Capital, Carolina nos tenía algo preparado. Había encontrado unos datos sobre un único pariente con nuestro apellido. Y con alguna conexión…o eso creía.  
Luego de los saludos principales, mi curiosidad ganó.  
-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el nombre? –pregunte ansiosa.  
-Carlisle Cullen –respondió con una sonrisa Carolina.  
-Tiene nuestro apellido –respondí y mire a mi hermana Nancy.  
-No es común ese nombre. ¿En donde vive? –preguntó ella.  
-Ese es el caso. Vivió en varios lados, pero no puedo ubicarlo. El ultimo paradero que encontré fue en… -agarró los papeles y leyó –Forks, Washington. Esto es al noroeste de Estados Unidos.  
Mi hermana y yo nos quedamos heladas. ¿Estados Unidos? Estaría bromeando.  
-¿Hablaste con él? ¿Conseguiste un número, dirección o algo? –atacó con preguntas mi hermana.  
-Tengo el número del trabajo; es médico. Lo llame, pero no se encontraba. Voy a insistir mas tarde.  
Esas fueron las palabras que intercambiamos. Luego mi hermana y yo decidimos que era hora de irnos a casa. Ya que estábamos solas, la casa quedaba en nuestras manos. En realidad, semi solas, ya que el ama de llaves, que era la mejor amiga de mi madre, decidió tomar la tutoría hasta que encontraran a un familiar. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos. En el viaje ninguna intercambio palabra con la otra. Pensábamos, creo yo, que hacer con alguien que nos tendría que cuidar en Norteamérica. ¿Vendría él o nosotros iríamos para allá? No preguntamos si era casado o no. Tampoco como lo conoció papá. Creo que tampoco lo queríamos saber. Estábamos preocupadas por nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante. Yo más por Nancy que por mí.  
Científicamente, aunque seamos mellizas, yo soy la mayor ya que nací unos minutos antes que ella. Pero, lo más curioso, es que con ella el único parecido que tenemos es que nacimos el mismo día y el mismo año. Nada más. En el parecido físico y temperamental somos muy diferentes: ella se parece más a mi madre y tiene el carácter de mi padre y yo viceversa. Y creo que tambien tenemos igualdad en la música que nos gusta. A las dos nos gusta el rock punk, nos vestimos de negro y…nada más. Eso es todo. Es bastante divertido. Me gusta. Prefiero eso antes de las preguntas insulsas de: "¿Son hermanas mellizas?" y las dos somos dos gotas de agua. Siempre esta esa pregunta. No sabía como agradecer a Dios en ese caso. Evitar la estupidez de la gente.  
Pasaron los días y Nancy y yo no teníamos noticias de este hombre. Tal vez Carolina se había equivocado y era un hombre que no tenía nada que ver con nosotras. Pero nos equivocamos.  
A las dos semanas, mientras merendábamos con la música de Paramore de fondo, suena el teléfono. No se como, pero mi hermana lo oyó y atendió.  
-¿Hola?  
-¿Jaz?  
-No, soy Nan –respondió media enfadada. ¿Tendríamos parecida la voz?  
-Hola Nancy, tengo noticias –dijo la voz emocionada de Carolina del otro lado.  
-¿Qué ocurrió? –indagó mi hermana mientras yo me acercaba y compartíamos el auricular.  
-Me llamo Carlisle. Le comente sobre la situación y sobre ustedes. Aceptó la tutoría. Las espera en Forks.  
Yo no se que cara puse, pero vi la de mi hermana. ¿Emoción, enfado, desilusión, esperanzas? Muchas emociones mezcladas me hacían marearme. Preferí agarrar el auricular por la cuenta ya que Nancy no respondía.  
-¿Cuándo viajaríamos? –pregunté.  
-Mañana mismo. Carlisle pidió pagarles el traslado. Las espera en el aeropuerto.  
Hubo un silencio mortal en la casa. Todo parecía ir muy lento y muy rápido a la vez.  
-O.K –respondí -¿a que hora sale el…avión? –pregunte no creyendo que por fin se cumpliría mi sueño de volar.  
-A las ocho de la mañana. Voy a enviar un taxi para que las vaya a buscar cerca de las siete y cuarto. Estén preparadas.  
-Esta bien –respondí. En ese momento parecía que Nan volvía a ser ella y reaccionó.  
-Preguntale que va a pasar con la casa.  
-Carolina, ¿y la casa?  
-Esta en sucesión, así que hasta que ustedes no cumplan los veintiuno, la casa no la puede tocar nadie.  
-Entiendo –tartamudeé.  
-Muy bien. Nos vemos mañana –se despedía Carolina.  
-Hasta mañana –saludamos a dúo y cortamos. Luego nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra.  
-Nan…mañana viajamos a Estados Unidos…  
Las dos no sabíamos como actuar. Si, íbamos a conocer el centro del mundo, por decirlo así, pero no habían pasado ni un año del fallecimiento de nuestros padres, y no sabíamos como actuar en esta situación. Nadie nos había enseñado a ser feliz en un ambiente de tristeza.  
Me daba un poco de rabia irme. Dejaba toda una vida adolescente empezada en Capital Federal, más precisamente, Palermo y no podía dejarlo así no más. Tenía mis conocidos, mis amigos del colegio y mi banda. ¿Cómo dejarlos colgados? Pero bueno, creo que es una de esas decisiones de las que depende tu futuro. Decidí llamar a Ale, el guitarrista de mi banda y mi mejor amigo, y comentarle el asunto.  
-¿Te vas? –fue lo que dijo mientras yo me apoyaba en la ventana de mi cuarto mirando hacia ningún lado.  
-Si…  
-Jaz…no se que decir –dijo mientras sentía que largaba un bufido -¿Los chicos…?  
-No, todavía no lo saben –me anticipé.  
Un silencio invadió el teléfono.  
-Vamos a necesitar una nueva cantante –soltó. Nos reímos juntos. Luego me acorde y mire la hora.  
-Tengo que cortar. Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas antes que cierre el mercado –dije.  
-Esta bien…-me dijo medio triste –Jaz…  
-Si, Ale –esperé.  
-Te vamos a extrañar…  
Yo sonreí. Yo lo quería mucho. Y realmente lo iba a extrañar a él y a los demás.  
-Yo tambien, Ale. Creelo que es así.  
Nos despedimos y corte.  
Me acosté en mi cama y pensaba en que haría mi madre. Ella querría lo mejor para nosotros. Finalmente, como hago con las cosas que no tienen oportunidad para mi razonamiento, se lo deje en las manos de Dios y me fui a comprar. Hoy era el día en que le tocaba a Nan envenenarme en la cena, así que le pedimos a Griselda, nuestra ama de llaves, que nos dejara ir de compras. Fuimos las dos al super a comprar lo que necesitábamos para esa noche y para el viaje mañana. Generalmente, la gente cerca de casa conocía bien a mi madre y nos ayudaban con lo que podían, pero la asistente social nos ayudaba lo justo y necesario como para quejarnos. Juntamos todo lo que había anotado en la lista y fuimos a la caja. La mujer de la caja, que nos conoce desde que nacimos, siempre nos sacaba charla. Era una mujer que no pasaba de los cuarenta, morena, pelo oscuro atado en una cola de caballo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No se porque, pero era una de las pocas personas que apreciaba un poco. Y me caía bien, era simpática. Esa tarde era nuestra última tarde de charla.  
-Hola, Jazmin, Nancy. ¿Cómo están? –empezó.  
-Bien, gracias por preguntar –dije.  
-¡Epa, que cantidad de cosas! ¿Están por irse a algún lado? –preguntó mientras mostraba sus blancos dientes.  
-Si, en realidad si –respondió Nan mientras guardaba las cosas en una bolsa de nylon.  
-¿Adonde? Si se puede saber… -se atajo mientras pasaba las gaseosas individuales y los maníes que compre para el viaje.  
-Encontraron un pariente nuestro en Estados Unidos –le comente –va a ser nuestro tutor.  
-¿En serio? –preguntó. Moví afirmativamente la cabeza.  
No se porque, pero calló. Solo quedó con mirada sorprendida. Yo guarde toda la mercadería en las bolsas de nylon. Intente pagar, pero la cajera no quiso.  
-Un regalo de despedida –fue su explicación.  
Agradecimos y nos despedimos.  
-Chau –dijimos a dúo.  
-Chau, chicas… -parecía que le iba a salir unas lagrimas –suerte.  
-Gracias –dijimos con una sonrisa y nos fuimos.  
Llegamos rápido a casa. Eran cerca de las siete y media cuando entramos por la puerta trasera de mi casa, dejamos las cosas en la mesada de la cocina y yo tenía el plan de irme a caminar por el rosedal. Pero algo me detuvo. Cuando entramos las dos al comedor, un grito de "¡Sorpresa!" en varios tonos de voces nos sorprendió. Tal vez parecía perdida, porque una persona salio entre todos nuestros amigos y me vino a decir que me quería. Cuando estaba terminando la frase, lo reconocí. Era Ale. Y todas las demás personas eran amigos míos y de mi hermana.  
-Tuve poco tiempo, pero le avise a todos –me decía mientras sonreía. Yo estaba muy emocionada. Lo abrace y vinieron los demás de la banda, Mati y Gabriel, a abrazarnos. De reojo mire a mi hermana. Sus amigas la abrazaban y saltaban al coro de "Nan no se va, y Nan no se va". Salude a la mayoría de mis amigos y amigas, a las amigas de mi hermana y a varios adultos que estaban ahí, que eran unos padres de mis amigas. En medio de la multitud, veo que entra al comedor una persona que era muy especial para mí. Cuando la vi, me emocione y no podía dejar que mis lagrimas se quedaran en mis ojos. Era Amalia, nuestra mejor amiga y que no la veíamos hace cuatro años ya que se había mudado a Francia. Era nuestra vecina y compañera de travesuras en los cuales nos metíamos muy seguido. Nan no se había dado cuenta que ella había llegado. Corrí hacia su lado y le dije al oído que mirara hacia la parte de los adultos, donde Amy estaba situada buscándonos con la vista. En ese momento, gritamos su nombre.  
-¡Amy!  
Ella nos vio y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro  
Un grito muy agudo, nuestras piernas corrieron a su dirección y nuestros brazos se encontraron. Nos abrazamos y las lágrimas fluían libremente. Cuando nos deshicimos del abrazo, nos mirábamos sonriendo.  
-No puedo creerlo… -fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.  
-¿No estabas en Francia? –le preguntó Nan.  
-Era así, hasta hace unas semanas atrás me llamó Ale y me dijo lo de tus padres. En ese momento no podía venir, tenía unos parciales en el conservatorio. Pero la semana pasada pude terminar este semestre y decidí venirme. Cuando ayer llegué, quería darles una sorpresa, pero antes fui a ver a Ale. Me contó todo –dijo mientras la seriedad se hacia presente –lo siento tanto –dijo y nos abrazo nuevamente.  
-Lo sabemos -le dijo Nan mientras tambien la abrazaba.  
Yo no dije nada. Hace mucho que no hablábamos de lo que le había pasado a mis padres y tampoco quería. Prefería evitarlo. Odio mostrar mis emociones que me hacen débil. Pero eso no me impidió abrazarla. Amalia era como nuestra hermana, nos conocíamos de muy chicas y lo que nos unía era muy fuerte.  
-Y hoy me llamo y me dijo de hacerles esta fiesta sorpresa. Me las arregle y vine. No podía dejarlas colgadas nuevamente.  
-La verdad, que nos alegra tenerte mucho acá- sonreí.  
La fiesta siguió su curso. Había pizza, empanadas, snacks y otras cosas que los chicos compraron. Durante la noche, nos pidieron que nuestra banda tocara. Con mucho gusto, y con un poco de vergüenza de mi parte, armamos el escenario y practicamos algunos temas por arriba. Hace poco que empezábamos, y lo que hacíamos eran covers de Paramore, Tokio Hotel, Green Day, Red Hot Chili Pepers, Avril Lavigne y algunos más. Esa noche tocamos, y cantamos, That´s What You Get, Holiday, Moonsoon, Crush!Crush!Crush!, Runaway y otros mas. El ultimo tema, lo elegí yo.  
-El siguiente tema –anuncie por micrófono –es un tema de Avril Lavigne llamado "Keep Holding On", "Sigue aguantando" –traduci- y quiero dedicárselo a todos ustedes. Quiero que sepan que mi hermana y yo estamos muy agradecidas por todo su cariño y afecto que nos muestran todos los días. Y queríamos decirles que, aunque estemos lejos, ustedes siempre van a estar en nuestros corazones. Y este tema dice que pase lo que pase, siempre aguanta, mantente fuerte, porque de cualquier modo yo voy a estar allí contigo. Espero que les guste.  
Lo tocamos muy emocionados, mi hermana y yo especialmente, y finalizamos la fiesta temprano, ya que al otro día el taxi iba a estar esperando temprano. Nos dolía en el alma que Amalia se vaya, pero ella tambien se tenía que ir mañana de nuevo a Paris, ya que empezaba el segundo semestre. A la noche, cuando nos estábamos por acostar, empezamos a hablar con mi hermana.  
-La pasamos bien, ¿no? –me preguntó mientras se acostaba.  
-Si –le respondí yo mientras me ponía una remera negra para dormir –fue todo muy emotivo, especialmente que haya venido Amy –recordé.  
-Es cierto –dijo ella sonriendo –y con respecto a mañana…¿Cómo te sentís?  
-Bastante nerviosa –confesé -¿vos?  
-Yo tambien –suspiró –pero no hay que temerle a nada. Si total, son humanos igual que nosotros.  
Dicho eso, apague la luz del cuarto y nos dormimos.


	2. País nuevo, familia nueva, ¿vida nueva?

**HOLA DE NUEVO! COMO ESTAN? AUNQUE NO TUVE MUCHOS REVIEWS, SEGUIRE SUBIENDO PARA QUE VAYAN LEYENDO COMO DE A POCO SE VA DANDO TODO.**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO, JAZMIN Y NANCY CONOCERAN FINALMENTE A LOS CULLEN! COMO SERA TODO?**

**ESPERO REVIEWS!**

Al otro día, nos levantamos a las seis, desayunamos, guardamos las últimas cosas y el taxista, muy puntual, a las siete y cuarto nos esperaba en la puerta. Antes de salir, Griselda nos abrazó, nos llenó de recomendaciones, nos aseguró que iba a cuidar la casa y que nos iba a extrañar. Guardamos los bolsos en el baúl y entramos en el taxi. Y antes de partir, di el último vistazo a nuestra vieja casa. El taxi se puso en marcha y dije adiós a mi barrio.  
Al llegar a Ezeiza nos esperaba Carolina muy bien vestida. Nos saludo y preguntó como nos sentíamos.  
-Nerviosas –soltamos a dúo.  
-Tranquilas, va a salir todo bien –nos animó –recién me llamó Carlisle. Las espera en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles. Ustedes van a tomar un vuelo hasta Seattle y de ahí otro vuelo a Port Angeles. El va a ir con la esposa y con algunos de sus hijos adoptados.  
-Entonces no es la primera vez que tiene una tutoría –dije yo.  
-Podría decirse. La esposa no puede tener hijos, así que adoptaron.  
-Ah.  
Nos interrumpió el altavoz diciendo que el vuelo a Seattle tenía que ser abordado por la puerta cinco. Nos despedimos, registramos los bolsos y abordamos.  
Los vuelos fueron tranquilos. Era hermoso volar. A mi hermana le tocó en la ventanilla, pero no me importó ya que Carlisle nos había mandado boletos para primera clase. No podíamos creerlo cuando nos dimos cuenta. La atención fue realmente asombrosa. Nos ofrecían gaseosas, pochoclos, frazadas, almohadas y montón de cosas más. Finalmente, llegamos a Seattle. En ese momento agradecí a Dios que mi padre nos mandara a un colegio bilingüe toda nuestra vida, así que el ingles lo teníamos bastante bien. Preguntamos donde se abordaba para ir a Port Angeles.  
-Puerta 3 –nos dijo la amable recepcionista –pero apurensen que ya esta por salir.  
Fuimos corriendo, registramos nuevamente los bolsos y subimos. De nuevo, primera clase. Me estaba empezando agradar este Carlisle. El vuelo no duro más de una hora, así que la película que nos pusieron, "Entrevista con el vampiro" la vi por la mitad. Cuando anunciaron la llegada, nos miramos con mi hermana. Finalmente habíamos llegado a destino. De solo pensar que Carlisle nos estaba esperando afuera, nos hizo sentir un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Antes de salir al aeropuerto, cuando íbamos por el pasillo, Nan me tomó del brazo.  
-¿Qué pasa Nan? ¿Te sentís bien?  
-Jaz, estoy muy nerviosa –confesó.  
-Quedate tranquila –sonreí y la abrasé –siempre voy a estar con vos hermanita.  
La solté, la tome de la mano y fuimos hacia el encuentro. El final del túnel. Salimos y había bastantes personas, pero ningún Cullen que yo conociera. Veíamos a las personas, pero nadie nos veía con atención, como para reconocernos. Salimos completamente del gentío y caminamos un rato más, hasta que cerca de la cafetería del aeropuerto de Port Angeles vimos un cartel con nuestro apellido sostenido por un joven. Estaba acompañado por una pareja y otro joven, tal vez, un poco más joven que él y estaban parados al lado de la oferta del jugo de frutas de tres sabores. Eran bastantes llamativos. El hombre no pasaba de los treinta años, su rostro totalmente pálido, alto, delgado, con unas sombras oscuras en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…pero era otra cosa la que me llamaba la atención. Y no sabía que era. Su esposa era un poco mas baja que él, pelo castaño, delgada, pálida, igual de contenta que su marido y con el mismo encanto. Había dos varones acompañándolos. Si no supiera que eran adoptados, nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Eran muy parecidos al padre. Uno era alto, corpulento, pelo oscuro y rizado, demasiado fornido, la misma sombra de los ojos del padre, sus brazos resaltaban en la remera manga corta que llevaba, pálido igual a sus padres y con una sonrisa menos llamativa; el tenía el cartel. Tenía el mismo no se que no puedo lograr explicar. Luego mire a su hermano. Y no pude seguir viendo a nadie más. Su hermosura me dejó petrificada. Era alto, musculoso pero menos que su hermano, su rostro pálido, su cabello cobrizo y desordenado me llamaba aun más, pero lo mire a los ojos. Eran de color dorados, brillantes, con la sombra oscura en sus parpados y su mirada mostraban un poco de confusión. Me miraba algo extrañado, como contrariado. Luego, cambie la dirección de la mirada y mire a mi hermana.  
-Allí están –le dije.  
Ella me miró, suspiró y caminó conmigo.  
-¿Carlisle Cullen? –pregunté.  
-Así es, mucho gusto –me dijo muy sonriente y me dio la mano -¿Vos sos Nancy o Jazmin?  
-Soy Jaz. Ella es mi hermana Nancy.  
-Nan –me corrigió mi hermana.  
-Mucho gusto –dijo -Ella es Esme mi esposa –presentó.  
-Mucho gusto –dijimos a dúo con Nancy.  
-Igualmente –respondió la mujer igual de contenta que su esposo.  
-Él es Emmett –señaló al de pelo rizado.  
-Hola –saludó y me dio la mano y luego a Nancy muy sonriente.  
-Y él es Edward –señaló al de pelo cobrizo.  
-Hola –saludo Nancy como si nada. Yo lo mire nuevamente. El hizo una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.  
-Mucho gusto –dijo todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios. Su voz era dulce, aterciopelada.  
-Igualmente –logré decir.  
-Seguro que están muy cansadas por el viaje –dijo Esme –ahora la llevamos a casa así descansan.  
-Esta bien –respondimos.  
Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. El día estaba sumamente sumergido en nubes grises y había humedad en el aire. Emmett junto con Edward llevaban nuestro equipaje.  
-¿Cómo fue su viaje? –preguntó Carlisle.  
-Bien –respondí –gracias por los boletos.  
-Por favor, no agradezcan. Al fin y al cabo son mis sobrinas.  
"Con que somos las sobrinas finalmente" me dije a mis adentros. Yo todavía no encontraba como ese hombre era mi tío. Tal vez, como algo simpático, sería mi tío. Así como los nenes, a eso de los tres años, cuando conocen a los amigos de los padres y los llaman tíos. Me parecía bien.  
-Muy bien –dijo Carlisle, sacó las llaves y sacó la alarma de su auto. Lo que mi hermana y yo nos sorprendíamos porque era un Mercedes Benz negro. Al lado había un Volvo plateado. Los dos jóvenes subieron al Volvo y nosotras subimos con Carlisle y Esme en el Mercedes. Durante el viaje se hicieron preguntas muy comunes, como cuantos años tienen, cuando los cumplen y esas cosas. Se pusieron muy felices en que el mes entrante sería nuestro cumpleaños numero dieciocho.  
-Alice se va a emocionar mucho –dijo Esme sonriendo.  
-¿Alice? –preguntó Nancy.  
-Es mi hija. Y les encanta las fiestas. En casa quedaron otros más. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella y la mas pequeña de la familia, Nessie.  
-Ah –dije.  
El viaje fue bastante rápido. En cuarenta minutos estuvimos en la casa. Quedaba en el medio del bosque, totalmente alejada del pueblo. Era enorme, hermosa. Las paredes que daban al bosque que la rodeaba eran de vidrio, lo que se podría ver el interior de la casa. Al lado de la gran casa estaba el garaje donde lentamente entramos. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Un BMW M3 rojo descapotable, un Jeep Wrangler color claro, Porsche 911 Turbo y un Mercedes Benz Guardián. Nan estaba con la boca abierta. Acerqué la mano a su mandíbula y se la cerré.  
-Bien. Llegamos –dijo Esme y salió.  
A los dos segundos, me abren la puerta. Me sobresalte.  
-Disculpame si te asuste –dijo la voz aterciopelada de Edward.  
-No…esta bien –dije avergonzada. Creo que me sonrojé. Edward sonrió. Del otro lado estaba Emmett abriéndole la puerta a Nancy.  
Cuando salimos, fuimos en dirección al baúl a buscar nuestros bolsos, pero Carlisle nos detuvo.  
-Emmett, ¿podes llevarles los bolsos?  
-Seguro –dijo el grandote. Abrió el baúl, tomo nuestros bolsos y los levanto como si nada. Me sorprendió.  
-Síganme adentro, por favor.  
Entramos a la gran casa. En el siguiente cuarto había un sillón, al lado un gran piano de cola negro y unas rosas rojas.  
-¿Quién toca el piano? –pregunté generalmente.  
-Emmm…Yo –respondió Edward sonriendo.  
-Ah…interesante -dije. Prefería no mirarlo mucho, sino iba a ser muy obvio que me llamaba la atención.  
Seguimos caminando y llegamos a la sala. Estaba el televisor rodeado por sofás blancos, mas cerca de nosotros había una mesa con algunas sillas y con un jarrón encima con rosas rojas, había otros muebles que no pude lograr ver, ya que veía a la gente que estaba parada esperándonos. Había una chica rubia, pálida, alta, ojos dorados, pelo largo hasta la cintura y era muy hermosa, al lado de ella estaba una chica no muy alta, pelo oscuro y corto, las puntas del cabello no tenían dirección, pálida, ojos dorados y muy linda tambien. Me hacía acordar a un duendecito. Luego, a su lado estaba un joven rubio, con rizos, pelo corto, no muy alto, no era muy musculoso como los demás, pero en su cara se dibujaba rudeza y violencia, ojos dorados tambien y tenía los ojos rodeados por una sombra oscura. Al otro lado de la sala se encontraba una joven castaña, ojos negros, pálida como los demás, delgada, pelo largo y ondulado y muy hermosa. A su lado estaba una chica de unos catorce, tal vez quince años, pelo castaño con ondulaciones en las puntas, ojos marrones, y tenía una media sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios; su piel era tambien pálida y la hermosura de sus padres. Esa sonrisa me hacia acordar a alguien, pero no sabía a quien. Emmett, Edward, Esme y Carlisle se reunieron con ellos, los saludaron y Carlisle presentó.  
-Jaz, Nan, ellos son Alice –señaló a la pequeña duendecito –Jasper –al chico rubio que parecía enfermo –Rosalie –la rubia exuberante –Bella y Nessie –dijo finalmente y señaló a la joven castaña y a la adolescente –son mi familia. Así como lo son ustedes ahora.  
-Mucho gusto –dijimos, luego seguí yo sola –Un gusto en conocerlos. Yo soy Jaz y ella es mi hermana melliza Nan.  
-Wow, no se parecen –soltó Emmett.  
-Y…es larga la historia –sonreí. Ellos tambien rieron, menos la rubia. parecía la más antipática. No le preste atención.  
Cuando estuvieron todos juntos me di cuenta lo que tenían en común. De la forma que se te ocurra verlos, todos ellos eran hermosos. Las facciones eran perfectas, la manera de pararse, todo hacían verlos bien. Se veía muy obvio que nosotras no éramos familiares directos. Lo que me di cuenta, como Emmett estaba al lado de Rosalie, Alice al lado de Jasper y Carlisle al lado de Esme, así Edward se acercó a Bella, la tomó de la cintura y la beso en la frente. Me perturbo bastante. Alice, la joven de pelo corto se nos acercó e interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
-¡Hola chicas, bienvenidas! –nos saludo y nos abrazó con una sonrisa perfecta.  
-Hola –dijimos nosotras y devolvimos el abrazo con cierto desconcierto.  
-Alice, ¿las podes acompañar a sus habitaciones? –pidió Carlisle.  
-¡Con mucho gusto! –dijo la chica y nos tomo de las manos –vamos, síganme.  
-Rosalie, ¿puedes acompañarme a la cocina, por favor? –tartamudeó por lo bajo Bella.  
-Si…-soltó cortante la rubia y las dos salieron por la puerta principal.  
Nosotras junto con Alice subimos una larga escalera que nos llevaba al piso de arriba. En la mitad de la escalera vimos un cuadro de colores pero hecho, con lo que parecía, gorros de graduación.  
-¿Y esto…? –preguntó Nancy.  
-Es un cuadro que nos hizo un amigo de la familia –dijo.  
Las dos nos miramos. Preferimos no hacer preguntas y seguimos subiendo. Llegamos a un pasillo que parecía donde quedaban la mayoría de cuartos. Mientras lo caminábamos, Alice nos hacía las mismas preguntas que nos hicieron Carlisle y Esme en el auto. Y Esme tenía razón. Alice ya estaba organizando la gran fiesta de las mellizas. Nosotras intentamos pararla para decirle que recién llegábamos y que no conocíamos a nadie. Ella solo se limitó a sonreír y nos señaló una habitación.  
-Aquí van a quedarse.  
Nos quedamos mudas. Esa habitación era el doble de tamaño de la que teníamos en Argentina. Los ventanales que daban directamente al bosque estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas color blanco resplandeciente, el piso era de madera bien lustrado, cerca del ventanal del fondo estaban las dos camas separadas por un pequeño pasillo y había un peluche enorme en cada cama, tenían frazadas del mismo blanco de las cortinas, entre medio de las camas y contra el gran ventanal había una pequeña mesa de luz que tenía un velador, libros de distintos autores y más; contra el ventanal izquierdo había un gran diván que la cabeza daba para la televisión que estaba colgada de la pared, en la pared, en la parte derecha había un gran modular que cubría la mayoría de la pared tambien blanco que en el medio tenía un hueco en donde estaba un gran equipo musical con unos parlantes enormes y arriba había un montón de cd´s. La verdad no podíamos creer lo que nuestros ojos estaban viendo. Era excelente.  
-Pensamos que como están en un país bastante lejos y desconocido querían dormir en la misma habitación –dijo con una sonrisa Alice.  
-Eh…sí –logró decir Nancy. Yo todavía no hablaba.  
-¡Vamos, pasen! –invitó Alice mientras nos empujaba lentamente.  
-Si…seguro –dije yo finalmente.  
Entramos y parecía que el aroma del bosque estaba en ese lugar. Era hermoso.  
-Voy a decirle a Emmett que suba sus bolsos –dijo y se fue Alice.  
-¡Gracias! –le logramos decir antes de que se vaya.  
Nos acercamos a las camas y nos tiramos en ellas. Era muy cómoda mi cama y supuse que la de Nan tambien porque hizo la misma cara que yo. En eso, golpean la puerta.  
-Perdonen, les traje sus bolsos –dijo el musculoso Emmett sonriendo.  
-Esta bien, gra… –dije y no pude terminar por algo que me interrumpió.  
-¡No, Seth! –soltó la voz de Bella que venía del piso de abajo. Yo me mire con mi hermana. En dos segundos, al lado de Emmett apareció un gran perro de color medio rojizo. Yo no podía creerlo, me fascinan los perros. Pero lo mas raro que era mas parecido a un lobo que a un perro…pero me parecía medio ilógico que en una casa de familia tengan como mascota a uno, porque son bastantes feroces. El perro nos miró primero a nosotras y luego a Emmett.  
-¿Es de ustedes? –pregunte emocionada.  
Alice en dos segundos estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Miro al perro y me miró a mí. Al darse cuenta que me atraía el perro, su mirada se relajo y contesto por Emmett.  
-Ssssssiii…  
-¡Ay! ¿cómo se llama?  
-Seth –soltó Emmett sonriente.  
-¿Muerde? –preguntó mi hermana acercándose lentamente al gran perro.  
-Nnnno…-soltó con el mismo tono Alice.  
-Seth –llame. El perro me miró. Parecía sorprendido. Luego se acercó. Le acerque la mano a la cabeza y lo acaricié -¡Hola, bonito! ¿Cómo estas?  
Lentamente el perro empezó a mover la cola, en afirmación que le gustaba mis cariños.  
-¡Sos muy bonito! ¿Sabias?  
El perro me miró y parecía que sonreía. Yo me reí.  
-Vamos Emmett, Seth. Las chicas seguro que quieren ordenar sus cosas –y luego Alice nos miro –siéntanse como en su casa.  
Cuando se fueron, nos miramos con mi hermana y sonreímos.  
-¡Guau!  
-Exactamente –dije yo –hay algo en ellos que…me atrae…  
-No lo sé… –dijo mientras guardaba su ropa ordenadamente en el placard blanco –pero a mi no me mentís. Esa miradita que lanzaste sobre Edward…  
-¿Cómo? –dije yo haciéndome la desentendida y haciendo que sacaba varias cosas y las ponía en la mesa de luz.  
-Dale, a mi no hermanita –me dijo sonriente y se tiro en la cama –a vos te gusta Edward.  
-No se que de que estas hablando –le dije mientras trataba de ponerme lo mas seria posible -¡Y termina de una vez de guardar tu ropa que quiero guardar la mía!  
Por fin terminamos de ordenar nuestra habitación y mire el reloj. Las nueve de la noche. Me recosté un rato en mi cama y cerré los ojos. Pensaba n todo lo que había vivido. El viaje, nuestros parientes nuevos, Edward…y me quede pensando en él. Esta mal, lo sé, es mi primo. Pero bue, soy humana. Su voz, sus facciones, sus ojos…Luego de varios minutos siento una cosa peluda tocando mi mano que colgaba de mi cama. Seth.  
-¡Seth! ¿Qué haces acá?  
El perro me agarró de la manga y me empujaba hacia la puerta. Mi hermana no estaba. No sabía si me había dormido. El perro seguía empujando de mi manga larga.  
-¡O.K! ¿Dónde queres llevarme?  
Me hizo salir de la habitación y seguirlo hasta la cocina de la casa. Cuando llegue estaba Esme, Alice, Edward, Bella y Rosalie sentados en la mesa y Reneesme comía junto con mi hermana.  
-Perdón, me dormí –explique tratando de no ponerme colorada.  
-No hay problema, entendemos –me dijo Alice sonriente.  
-¿Mi hermana la hambrienta le pidió comida? –pregunte y le pegue en la espalda medio jugando y medio en serio.  
-¡Ay! –se quejó.  
-No, no es así –dijo la voz aterciopelada que me hacía poner los pelos de punta –Es que pensamos que tendrían hambre, ya que casi no comieron nada –dijo Edward y cuando lo mire sonrió.  
-Ejemm…es…esta bien… -tartamudeé -¿ustedes no comen?  
-Generalmente no cenamos –dijo Esme.  
-¿Queres comer? –ofreció Bella.  
-Esta bien, Bella. Gracias.  
Ella se levantó, buscó un plato chico y me sirvió una porción de pizza. En un momento mire a sus ojos y vi que los tenía dorados. Me sorprendió, por que juraba que esa tarde los tenía negros.  
-Gracias –le dije y me senté ¡oh, casualidad! al lado de Edward. Era el único lugar vacío -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Bella?  
-Si, seguro –tartamudeo.  
-¿Estas usando lentes de contactos?  
-No –contestó ella mientras me miraba seria.  
-Porque hoy a la tarde te vi y tenías los ojos negros y ahora…son dorados… -le decía mientras miraba a sus ojos más detenidamente. Ella se quedó dura. Cerró los parpados y movía la cabeza con movimientos cortos.  
-Lo que pasa es que Bella tiene la característica esa…no me sale el nombre…que le cambian los ojos de color –respondió Esme –ay…no me acuerdo…como se nota que Carlisle no esta…  
-¡Ah, como el cantante de My Chemical Romance! –soltó mi hermana.  
-Exacto –respondió Bella mientras volvía a su asiento.  
Yo quedé satisfecha con la respuesta. Cuando me disponía a comer, llegaba Carlisle.  
-Buenas noches –saludó.  
-Buenas noches –saludamos todos.  
-Jaz, Nan, ¿Cómo la están pasando?  
-Bien –dijimos las dos.  
-Discúlpenme que hay salido apurado, es que me surgió algo en el hospital…  
-Esta bien –dije yo.  
-¿Y Jasper y Emmett? –preguntó mi hermana.  
-Fueron a buscar unas cosas a la casa de un compañero –respondió Carlisle –yo los llevé.  
En ese momento miro a Nessie que me estaba mirando. Estaba a pocos metros de mí. Note que Edward se puso tenso.  
-No, Nessie –dijo Edward.  
-Quedate tranquilo Edward, no voy a hacerle daño –respondió la adolescente mientras se me acercaba.  
Yo la mire. Sus ojos marrones estaban mirándome fijamente.  
-Esta bien –le dije –no me molesta…  
Bella miró a Edward. Edward le dio una afirmación con la cabeza.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –le sugirió a la adolescente.  
-Seguro –respondió.  
-¿Qué significa Reneesme?  
-Reneesme es la unión del nombre de la madre de Bella con la nuestra –me explico Rosalie –Reneé y Esme.  
-Es muy rebuscado, pero esta bueno –respondí.  
En un momento, sin querer, ella levanto su mano para correrse el pelo y me toco la cara. Me vinieron imágenes a la cabeza. Ví una mujer gritando de dolor bañada en sangre y una gran bola sobresalía de su estómago. Estaba gritando de dolor y sufrimiento. Luego vi un claro, un lugar descampado pero que alrededor había árboles y malezas, como un lugar en el bosque. En el medio había muchas personas divididas en dos grupos. Vi uno de los grupos. Tenían capas rojas y negras, sus tez eran pálidas y de perfecta simetría como los demás del otro grupo. La diferencia era que todos ellos tenían ojos rojos y sonrisa siniestra. Mire a los del otro grupo; los vi mas detallado y vi que no eran personas normales. Ojos dorados, ojos rojos, ojos negros, pálidos, hermosos y a la vez tan feroces. Sus teces perfectas y pálidas, perfecto cuerpo y en excelente estado físico. Estaban semi agachados, como que estaban preparados para saltar en cualquier momento. Me hacían acordar a los tigres o pumas cuando están a la espera de atacar una presa. Esperando el momento preciso. Mire atrás de ellos y había una manada de lo que parecían lobos gigantescos como Seth que parecían estar cubriéndolos de algo, como protegiéndolos. Todos esos animales eran de pelaje distinto. Note tensión en ese ambiente. Y tambien note que en el segundo grupo estaban todos mis familiares Cullens de Forks. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza.  
-¡Jaz! ¿Estas bien? –me dijo Reneesme. Sin darme cuenta, estaba en el piso.  
-Si…creo… -dije tratando de sacar la imagen de la cabeza.  
Inmediatamente, Bella alejo a Nessie de mí y yo me tuve que sostener de la mesa para pararme. Estaba muy mareada y confundida. Tuve a mi hermana al lado en dos segundos y a Esme y Alice agarrandome de los hombros.  
-Creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir Nessie –le dijo Carlisle.  
-Esta bien –dijo media avergonzada sin saber que decir.  
-Jaz, ¿estas bien?  
-Si…sólo… -tartamudeaba mientras cerraba los ojos y me frotaba la frente –me vinieron unas imágenes a la cabeza…tal vez de una película de terror…  
-Rosalie, tráeme mi maletín de mi cuarto.  
-Si, Carlisle –dijo la rubia y corrió hacia las habitaciones. A los pocos minutos, estaba sentada y Carlisle me estaba examinando.  
-Estas bien –me dijo –tal vez porque no comiste nada te bajo la presión. Comes algo y listo –me sonrió. En esa sonrisa encontré la sonrisa de mi padre. Me estremecí.  
-Esta bien –dije –ahora como algo.  
-Carlisle, Esme ¿puedo hablar un momento con ustedes? – preguntó Rosalie.  
-Seguro. Vayamos a mi oficina –dijo y se fueron Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme. Quedamos con Alice.  
-¿Estas mejor? –me preguntó Alice mientras me servia un poco de gaseosa.  
-Si, gracias –le conteste.  
-Bien… -sonrió. Luego preguntó -¿Qué imagen dijiste que viste?  
-Era de una mujer que estaba bañada en sangre y como con una gran bola que salía de su panza. Estaba acostada en una camilla y gritaba del dolor…fue bastante escalofriante –conteste. No conté lo del claro, me iban a creer loca.  
-Debe ser del cansancio –dijo Alice –es mejor que comas esto y te acuestes a descansar.  
-Es lo que iba a proponer –soltó mi hermana.  
Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a acostar. Mientras Nancy se lavaba los dientes, yo me ponía un pantalón largo color verde musgo y una musculosa media gastada para dormir. En eso, golpean la puerta.  
-Ya voy –dije. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una mirada dorada que me hipnotizaba. No tenia la mas pálida idea de cómo lo hacía, pero Edward me intimidaba. Y mucho. Estaba vestido con una remera azul manga corta y un pantalón negro.  
-Disculpa que te moleste –dijo con una sonrisa –solo quería saber como estabas.  
-Emmm…bien, gracias por preguntar –le dije mientras su mirada trataba de encontrar mis ojos. No se porque lo hacia, pero no duro mucho su búsqueda. Lo mire y en dos milésimas de segundos me sonrojé. El sonrió.  
-Esta bien. Bella y Nessie estaban preocupadas. Y al decir verdad, yo tambien.  
"¿En serio?" me pregunte a mi misma con una alegría que salía de mis adentros.  
-No fue nada, solo que me bajo la presión y tuve un pequeño desmayo. Eso fue todo.  
-Emmm…Antes que me vaya, quería hacerte una pregunta.  
-Si…-dije enseguida.  
-¿Te gustaron los cd´s? –preguntó sonriente. Yo sonreí y mire al piso.  
-Si, bastante. Gracias.  
-No me agradezcas.  
Un silencio abordó ese lugar. Él seguía mirándome como buscando algo dentro de mis ojos. Yo no los apartaba por nada del mundo. Sus ojos parecían llamarme, buscarme. La ventana estaba abierta y una pequeña brisa se hizo presente por detrás de mi espalda. En ese momento, él se tapó la boca y me miró extrañado, como no pudiendo soportar algo. Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y se fue casi corriendo. Yo me quede quieta, extrañada. Me olí mi pelo. Tenía olor a chocolate, el acondicionador que me había comprado hacia poco. No era eso, no olía mal. Me fije si Seth había dejado "un regalito" en la pieza, pero nada. Todo estaba normal. No entendía. Muy confundida, me acosté. Esa noche no dormí. No podía dejar de pensar que había hecho mal con Edward. ¿Qué lo había asustado? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué había espantado a Edward Cullen de mí?


	3. Confusión

**HOLA A TODOS! GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESPERAR. TUVE UNOS CONFLICTOS Y NO PUDE PUBLICAR ANTES. GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y SUS REVIEWS! AHORA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!**

3\. Confusión.

Al otro día me desperté a eso de las siete de la mañana. Mire a la ventana y el día estaba muy nublado. Me fije en la cama siguiente. Nan todavía dormía. Me levante, me bañe y me cambie lo más silencioso que pude. No quería despertarla. Salí del cuarto casi a hurtadillas. Nan tiene el sueño muy liviano y cualquier ruido la despierta.  
Baje las escaleras y encuentro a Jasper con Alice en la sala. Alice, sonriente, me vino a abrazar.  
-¡Buen día! –me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y cuando se deshizo el abrazo me dijo -¡Wow! Hueles bien.  
"Ojala tu hermano pensara lo mismo" pensé.  
-Gracias. ¿Los demás?  
-Esme se fue de compras con Bella y Nessie, Carlisle fue al trabajo, Edward no lo sé y Rosalie y Emmett salieron a desayunar a la ciudad –me dijo.  
-Ah –respondí.  
-El desayuno esta preparado en la cocina. ¿Vamos?  
-Dale –dije y nos dirigimos junto con Jasper a la cocina.  
Me asome a la gran cocina. El desayuno estaba en la mesa de granito. Había para cuatro personas.  
-¿A que hora se levantaron?  
-A las seis –respondió Alice mientras se sentaba–es para hacer las cosas con tiempo.  
-¿Y todos los días son así? –dije mirando la ventana.  
-¿Nublados? Ja, si. Es la zona de Estados Unidos más húmeda.  
Mientras desayunaba mire a Jasper. Lo que me llamaba la atención es que no probaba bocado, aparte de que este mas duro que una estatua. Solamente se movía para no dejar sola en ningún momento a Alice. Me hacia recordar las estatuas vivientes de Capital Federal que les dabas algo de plata y se movían y hacían sus morisquetas. Imagine que pasaría si le tiraba una moneda a Jasper. Sonreí al pensarlo.  
-¿Pasa algo con Jasper que no come? –pregunté.  
-No, solo que ya desayuno.  
-Ah, esta bien –respondí –una pregunta, Alice.  
-La que quieras.  
-Sobre el tema del colegio…  
-Esme ya te anoto en el colegio donde vamos con Jasper –dijo mientras mordía una manzana.  
-¿Vamos?… ¿Cuántos años tienen? –pregunté.  
-Edward tiene diecisiete, Bella tiene dieciocho, Rosalie tiene dieciocho igual que Emmett y yo tengo diecisiete…  
-Ah…entonces estaría con tigo en clases.  
-Emmm…es medio complicado. Acá no es como en Argentina. En Argentina todo está en la misma aula, con los mismos compañeros durante todo el año. Acá no, acá es que tu tomas las clases en diferentes aulas y diferentes compañeros. ¡Podemos tener las clases juntas! –sonrió.  
Me paralice.  
-Ya veremos –logre responder.  
En eso, bajaba mi hermana.  
-¡Buen día, Nancy! –sonrió Alice. Empezaba a sospechar en que Alice era una persona muy especial.  
-Buen día –saludo a todos y de reojo a Jasper.  
-Buen día –saludó el joven.  
Nos quedamos desayunando hasta que se hizo la hora de ordenar nuestros cuartos. Alice se fue a su cuarto igual que Jasper. No preguntamos que harían.  
Mientras ordenábamos, la canción de Paramore con su tema "Decode" nos acompañaba.

La verdad se esconde en tus ojos y su colgando de tu lengua  
Sólo hirviendo en mi sangre pero usted cree que yo no puedo ver  
¿Qué clase de hombre que eres, si eres un hombre  
Bueno voy a la forma de saberlo por mi cuenta  
(estoy gritando Te quiero tanto)  
Por mi cuenta ...  
(Mis pensamientos no se puede descifrar)

Terminamos de ordenar y escuchamos que la puerta se abría. Me di vuelta. Era Seth.  
-¡Hola bonito! –dije y lo llame.  
Él corrió a mi encuentro.  
-¿Cómo estas?  
-Te digo que si seguís hablando con el perro, Edward no te va a dar ni cinco de bolilla –me dijo mi hermana mientras sonreía y se acercaba para acariciar al perro.  
-Cállate, nena –le dije mientras Seth se sentaba al lado de mi cama. Parecía que sonreía. A los pocos minutos, Esme apareció en la puerta.  
-Buenos días, chicas.  
-Hola Esme –saludamos.  
-Veo que están medias ocupadas… -dijo sonriendo.  
-No, ya estamos terminando… ¿necesitas algo? –preguntó Nan.  
-Sólo quería decirles que Alice y Jasper van a ir para el centro de Forks y tal vez quieran conocer el pueblo… -dijo con media sonrisa.  
-Seguro –solté sonriente –apenas terminamos, bajamos.  
-Muy bien –dijo Esme.  
-¿Y Edward? –preguntó mi hermana.  
-Edward debió irse a Canadá. Unos de nuestros conocidos se enfermó. Y como Edward lo aprecia bastante quiso ir a cuidarlo.  
-Entiendo –dijo mi hermana.  
Nosotras sonreímos. No quería aceptarlo, pero la ausencia de Edward me frustró al saberlo. Finalmente, no se como hicimos, pero terminamos mas rápido de lo que imaginamos y bajamos para el paseo. Jasper nos esperaba en el pie de la escalera junto con Alice.  
-¿Preparadas para salir a conocer Forks?  
-Seguro –respondimos a coro.  
-¿Vamos Jasper?  
-Si –respondió el joven.  
La seguimos hasta el garaje, subimos al Porsche amarillo y nos fuimos. En el camino, mientras mi hermana charlaba con Alice, yo estaba pendiente del velocímetro. Estaba llegando tranquilamente a los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.  
-Emmm…Alice… –tartamudeé.  
-Si, Jaz, ¿que sucede?…  
-El…velocímetro…  
-¿Te molesta que vaya a tanta velocidad?  
-No…-mentí -solo que pienso en la policía. ¿No te detendrán?  
-Esta bueno arriesgarse, ¿No, Jasper? –mostró una sonrisa primero a mi dirección y luego a Jasper.  
-Asi es, amor –respondió la estatua viviente.  
Finalmente llegamos a Forks. No se porque, pero apenas baje tuve ganas de arrodillarme en la tierra y besar el piso. Conocimos el centro, la secundaria donde íbamos a concurrir y varios lugares más. Nos detuvimos para caminar un poco en un shopping. Me sorprendía la ropa que vendían. Nada que ver con la que vestíamos con mi hermana. Urgente nos dimos vuelta y le preguntamos si conocía una rockeria por ahí cerca.  
-¿Rockeria? –soltó Alice media extrañada.  
-Es el lugar donde venden ropa oscura, se venden cosas de rock –le respondió Jasper.  
-¡Ah, si! El otro día pasamos con Bella por un lugar así. Vamos –dijo.  
Por fin llegamos a un lugar más como nosotras. Una rockeria llamada "The Dark Angel". Vimos en la vidriera pantalones camuflados, polleras a cuadros roja y negra, remera de bandas y más cosas. Me dio risa Alice que se había comprado la pollera roja con negro a cuadros. Mi hermana se compró una remera de Paramore y yo un bolso totalmente negro y un colgante para la guitarra. En un momento, vi algo en Alice que me llamó la atención. En un momento que mi hermana y Jasper se fueron a ver unos discos y nosotras dos veíamos la ropa, vimos que vendían unos colmillos de vampiros hechos de cerámica o porcelana. A mi me parecía bastante lógico, había algunos goths que le gustaban esas cosas. Pero Alice, al verlos, se acercó a ellos y comentó media molesta:  
-No sé porque la gente le gustaría ser un vampiro.  
-Es porque la gente le gusta lo que sabe que es imposible –le dije mientras me acercaba al lado de ella para mirarlos -Como volar, ser inmortal, ser vampiro…  
Alice mufó, pero parecía que quedó satisfecha con la respuesta. Mire para donde estaba Nan con el joven Cullen. Jasper la miró a Alice.  
-¿Tu que opinas de los vampiros? –me preguntó. Me sorprendió la pregunta.  
-¿Cómo que opino?  
-Claro. ¿A tí te gustaría ser un vampiro? -me preguntó mirándome a los ojos medio sonriendo. Sus ojos de color dorado parecían traspasarme y querer buscar algo dentro de mí. No sabía que responderle. Me quede pensando en la posibilidad. Ni siquiera sabía las características de un verdadero vampiro, solo lo que Hollywood enseñaba: el sol que los quema, duermen de día, chupan sangre humana y demás. ¿Vampiro, yo? Soy bastante torpe, no creo que pueda con el intento de entrar a hurtadillas a una casa, ya que cuando apenas entraría por la ventana, me tropezaría. En ese momento llega Jasper.  
-¿Quieren tomar un helado? –invitó mirando serio a Alice.  
-Si, porque no –respondió Alice sonriente. Lo que me di cuenta de que Alice no camina, sus pasos eran tan delicados y a la vez tan ágiles que parecía una bailarina clásica. La envidie por completo.  
Lo que quedaba de la tarde caminamos por las calles de Forks hasta que fueron cerca de las seis.  
-Es mejor que vayamos a casa –dijo Alice –no querrán perderse la cena de hoy –y una sonrisa se apareció por su boca.  
Lo que mas temía paso. Tuvimos que subir al Porsche. Alice manejo. Lo único que pedía es que mi corazón tenga misericordia. Por suerte, esta vez Alice reaccionó y bajo lentamente la velocidad. Cuando llegamos, vimos que salía humo de detrás de la casa.  
-¿Qué…? –dije yo mientras desabrochaba el cinturón.  
-Alice, llama al 911 –dijo mi hermana mientras hacia lo mismo que yo.  
-No…-soltó Alice.  
No escuche el resto. Salí corriendo detrás de mi hermana al patio trasero. Apenas llegué me quedé helada. Estaba Carlisle totalmente concentrado al frente de una parrilla donde había carne asada. A los pocos metros había una gran mesa rectangular donde estaban sentados Emmett y Bella con Nessie. Por la ventana vi que Esme estaba haciendo una ensalada con Rosalie. En la mesa estaban los cubiertos y las gaseosas.  
-¿Qué…? –dijo mi hermana.  
-¡Sorpresa! –nos dijo Carlisle.  
-¿Qué? –dije yo. Alice estaba llegando detrás de mí junto con Jasper.  
-¡Un asado!  
Mi hermana y yo nos miramos. ¿Un asado? Y nosotras que pensábamos que el fuego estaba acabando con la casa Cullen. Nos reímos. Luego mire a Carlisle que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su cara del color del hielo y con un delantal negro y largo. Emmett sonrió, Bella y Nessie asomaron una sonrisa y Esme venía con Rosalie con las ensaladas listas.  
-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Esme al ver que teníamos la cara con preocupación.  
-pensábamos que algo se estaba quemando.  
Rieron todos.  
-No, esta es la cena especial para su primera semana aquí en Forks –me dijo Alice.  
-Gracias. En serio –dije.  
-Por favor, no agradezcas –me decía Esme mientras nos agarraba de los hombros a Nan y a mí y nos conducía a la mesa. Nos sirvió un poco de lo que parecía sidra y dijo:  
-Un brindis por Jazmin y Nancy. Bienvenidas a Forks y a la casa Cullen.  
-Por la familia –dijo Carlisle mientras levantaba su copa.  
-Por la familia –dijimos todos y brindamos.  
Empezamos a comer. Lo que me sorprendió era que Rosalie y Jasper no comieran. Pensé que tal vez eran vegetarianos. Yo miraba como comían los Cullen. Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Nessie comían como si nada, pero Emmett y Bella tenían cara de descompuestos.  
-Bella, ¿estas bien? –pregunté.  
-Si, estoy bien –me respondía con una cara de despreocupación forzada.  
De repente, Emmett se levanta, tira la silla y se va adentro con la mano en la boca. Su cara mostraba descomposición.  
-¡Emmett! –gritó Rosalie y salió detrás de él. Yo me pare.  
-Quedate tranquila, Jaz –me dijo Alice –va a estar bien.  
-¿Segura?  
-Segura –me dijo.  
Esa noche fue inolvidable. Nos reímos, comimos y demás cosas. Lo que lamentaba que Edward no haya estado. Cerca de las diez mi hermana y yo estábamos fundidas. Hicimos unos cuantos intentos de que nos dejaran lavar los platos pero la negativa de Esme no nos permitió. Despidiéndonos de todos nos fuimos a dormir.  
-Buenas noches, hermanita –me saludó Nancy.  
-Que descanses, hermanita.  
Ella se durmió, pero yo no. Edward visitó mi mente. En momentos pensaba en él. Su piel, su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos…y con esas imágenes me dormí.


End file.
